


Blade on my skin (Strade x Fem!reader)

by LovelessLoverFDM



Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novels)
Genre: Because i dont feel comfortable using a different pronoun than the games themselves, Blood Kink, Blood Play, But my thirst is all the same, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Im not very professional, It just sounds better like this, POV First Person, Rape, Self Harm, This has been sitting in my to-post stash for about 8 months i nearly forgot about it lmao, dubcon, light gore, noncon, oh yea i almost forgot, reader is female
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 13:00:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16219556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelessLoverFDM/pseuds/LovelessLoverFDM
Summary: This is not how i wanted this night to go at all. Kidnapped at a strangers basement, helpless and weak, but i still wanted something. I still craved something, and against all odds, i was about to get just that.





	Blade on my skin (Strade x Fem!reader)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thorsty and i like blood play.  
> Sue me.

Tied to the pole in the basement, I looked up at Strade with a fearful expression. "What exactly do you want from me?" I asked him. He chuckled, kneeling down in front of me and lifting my chin. "I just wanted to get to know you better, fraulein" he replied. That same smile he gave me before was shining again, but now it felt completely different, far from anything he made me feel at the bar. Well, _almost_ anything I felt back there. There was one feeling lingering back from when I first met him; Something that should have been the last thing I felt at this moment: Lust. I liked him, and suggested that we 'get out of here', but now, I'm here in his basement and I don't know why, but even in this situation, kidnapped and at his mercy, I still felt like I wanted him. No, maybe, it's _because_ of this situation that I felt like this. I don't know what kind of horrible shit he's gonna do to me, or what that intentful smile of his meant, but those uncertainties excited me, and made me more curious about him. Strades smile put me under a magic spell of sorts, and I don't know if I could ever break free.

 

"Oh right! Before I forget, do you want anything to eat? Maybe something to drink?" he asked me. His voice sounded cheerful, you'd think he was just talking to a friend. I looked up at him, barely able to focus. "I guess I could use something to eat" I said quietly. I need my strength. He grinned and quickly brought me some kind of energy bar. As he unwrapped it, he kneeled down in front of me and held the bar up in front of my lips, inviting me to bite down. As my arms were tied I had no other choice, so I reluctantly let him feed me. After a quick minute, he took the last piece out of the wrapper and placed it inside my mouth. My lips gently close around his finger, lingering there for what felt like too long a while. Strade gave me a curious look, and gingerly pulls his finger out, my lips closed down on him the entire time. Then I realized what I was doing, my face flushed red and I quickly looked away, eating the last piece of the bar. What happened? Why did I do that? I don't know what came over me, but my entire body felt like it wasn't in my control. "Interesting..." Strade mumbled, rubbing the finger with his thumb. I could barely hear him but I still tried to listen closely. His voice was enchanting me, every sound from his mouth pulling me towards him.

 

"Well, I'm eager to get started" he said in a cheerful tone, pulling out a large hunting knife. A tinge of panic shot through me, panic and... excitement? He placed the knife under my sleeve and began ripping it away, explaining that "your clothing's in the way". "I-i can do it myself!" I blurted out. He stopped and stared at me. "I'll do anything you want me to" I continued. What was I saying? There's no way I meant it, right? I just wanted him to get away from me, that's it! Right? "Really?" he asked me, moving away from me a bit. I gulped and repeated "a-anything". He stood up and moved back to lean on the counter, thoughtfully tapping his bottom lip with the knife. I looked up at him, eagerly waiting for his next move. He then grinned, circled around me, untied my arms from the pole, and went back to the counter as I gingerly rubbed my rope-burnt wrists. "Take off the rest of your clothes" he said, his eyes looking down at me like a wolf staring at its prey, "and stay on the floor" he added. I nodded, quickly taking off my ripped shirt. I pulled my pants off from down and under me, feeling myself get redder. Strade was watching my every move intently, grinning at me and sending a shiver down my spine.

 

"Sh-should I take my underwear off?" I asked him. He slowly glided his eyes on me, examining me up and down, before quickly replying with "sure, why not?". My face flushed greatly as I unhooked my bra, tossing it to the pile of clothes near me. I slowly took my underwear off, whimpering in embarrassment, and placed them in the pile as well. Strade licked his lips as he looked at me, waiting a short moment before kneeling down in front of me again and thrusting the knife at me. He stopped a moment before it pierced my flesh, but it still made me let out a fearful yelp nontheless. He then turned the knife around, presenting the hilt to me. "Take it" he said, waiting until I grasped the handle weakly to returned to his spot at the counter. "Cut yourself" he ordered me, flashing his toothy grin and staring me down. I began to shiver, not only from the command he gave me, but from the cold basement floor too. I took a deep breath, and grasped the blade tightly, slowly bringing it up to my chest. I said I would do anything he told me, and if I didn't want him to hurt me, I should just do as he says. I shuttered as the cold, sharp blade teased my sensitive skin. Strades eyes were following my every movement, looking at me like a piece of meat ready to be served.

 

I slowly dragged the blade across my chest in a curve, lining a red bow above and around my right breast, stopping at the center of my chest. The pain burned and I began panting as I felt my heart beat fast. Strades eyes looked at me in satisfaction, and I could faintly hear his breath get slightly heavy. "I-is that good?" I asked quietly. He smiled at me and replied with a stern "more". Without protest, I quickly brought the blood stained blade up above my left breast, lining a similar bow of dripping red above and around it too. My breathing got hot and heavy, the knife shook in my hands as I whimpered from pain. Pain and... something else. It took me a quick moment to figure out what the other feeling was. Pleasure. I was _enjoying_ this. The cuts that were symmetrically lining my chest bled in small drops, slowly painting my breasts in red lines. Strade looked at me, his face flushing red and his breath just as hot and heavy as mine. "Your thighs" he said with a stern voice, his hands tightly gripping the counter he was leaning on. He was visibly excited, and to my surprise, so was I.

 

I got into a position that exposed my right inner thigh. I wasted no time a quickly lined the area with another red curve, from the back of my thigh to the front, stopping when the pain caused my arm to shake. I cried out in pain, the cry turning into a moan halfway through, causing Strades eyes to light up with curiosity and excitement. The wound was deeper this time, but I ignored it and quickly lined my left inner thigh the same way. My body looked like it was wrapped in red ribbons, the wounds mirrored on each side. I dropped the knife, I couldn't do it anymore, the pain was too much and my body was shaking unbearably. As my breath got hotter and heavier, I brought my shivering hand up to my bleeding breast, smearing the blood all over it and breathing sharply from the pain of pulling my wounded skin. I don't know what compelled me to do it, after all, it hurt like fuck. But I still did it, because I _wanted_ to. "You seem to be enjoying this" Strade commented, fixing his collar to try and cool himself down. I nearly forgot he was in the room with me, watching me. "I-I am?" I questioned myself. Was I really enjoying this? I was panting heavily, my legs shivering in pleasure and pain.

 

You would think my feeling of lust would have faded by now, but it only grew stronger. Strade walked up to me, getting down on his knees in front of me. I could smell him, his scent that of masculine sweat and some machine grease. His face was flushed deep red, his gaze piercing me and his smile making me shutter. He breathed heavily, pushing me down roughly and positioning himself between my shaking legs. I didn't even try to fight back, instead propping myself up with my elbows, looking up at him and biting my lip. "Maybe you and I aren't so different, buddy~" he said, my body quivering with excitement. He reached his arm out to grope one of my bloodstained breasts, massaging it with surprising gentleness, and I whimpered softly at the pain of my wound being stretched. He bent down, looming over me for a moment, before dragging his tongue across my skin, licking the blood off my other breast in a line. His rough tongue trailing my sensitive skin up to the wound made me moan out, earning a satisfied look from him. But he wanted _more_. Both of us did.

 

Strade let go of my breast and moved back a little, bending down and placing his face next to my inner thigh, hovering there a bit to tease me. He then licked the wound, making me suck in a sharp breath. It hurt so good, and I cried out in pleasure, throwing my head back as he trailed the cut. Strade grinned at me. "Does that feel good, liebling?" he asked me, lightly squeezing my thigh and forcing a small sound out of me. "Y-yeah, please, k-keep going" I replied with a shuddering sigh, nodding softly and biting my lip. He quickly moved to my other thigh, giving it the same treatment as I squirmed again, a bit louder this time. I felt Strades hot and heavy breath on my sensitive wound, sending a shiver through my body. My heart felt like it could burst out of my chest, and my entire body was trembling. I couldn't support myself anymore so I leaned back and let my arms rest beside me. "Tired already?" he asked me, flashing a toothy smile, "we're just getting started~". The blood leaking from my thighs and breasts dripped down, staining the already dirty basement floor in small red puddles.

 

Strades breath was unstable as he straightened his back, unbuttoning his shirt and looking down at me. I could faintly see that he was blushing heavily, my vision was getting blearly from either pain, or blood loss. He licked his lips and started undoing his belt, panting. My mind was filling with all the thoughts of what he'll do to me, only making me more flustered. My legs were quivering, I was already wet just thinking about it. "Excited, are we?" he commented playfully, eyeing me with a predatory glare. Strade traced his bloodied thumb on my lower lips, making me shiver with anticipation. His hands were rubbing me in every sensitive spot, and I couldn't help the stream of moans and whimpers coming out of my mouth. After this fair amount of teasing, he placed his hardened tip on me, prodding my readied entrance, and shoved himself into me with a harsh thrust. I let out a fairly loud and shaky moan, biting my lip. This is _exactly_ what I've been waiting for. I shuttered as his girth stretched my walls, a wave of pleasure washing over me. He took a moment to steady his breath a bit, flashing a smile at me, and began moving.

 

Strades thrusts were forceful, pushing hefty grunts and whimpers out of my mouth as he pounded me. His hand was holding one of my arms down in place above me, while the other held onto my hip tightly. His fingers dug into my skin roughly, leaving red marks in their place. It hurt, but so did the rest of my body, all of my senses flooding with pain I loved so much. My chest rose and fell dramatically, my breath unstable and quick. Strades grip on my hip was getting stronger, his nails ripping into my flesh, drawing blood. His eyes were locked on mine, examining my expression carefully. I couldn't think straight. All I could think about was him, him and that smile of his. The hand on my arm reached down and lifted my chin, and before I could react he pushed his thumb into my mouth. He felt around inside, his rough finger softly resting between my lips. "Schon weich..." he mumbled. I tried to understand what he said, immediately stopped as he continued with "I should have used that wonderful mouth of yours first", as he pulled his thumb out. "There's always next time, right?" I replied, my voice sounding pathetically weak yet still somehow upbeat. He raised an eyebrow at my suggestion. "Next time, huh? I can't wait" he said, licking his lips, and emphesizing his excitment with a rough thrust.

 

Suddenly, he stopped and pulled out. I looked up at him in confusion, but he quickly turned me over before I could react. Positioning me on my knees and knocking me down to my elbows, Strade put his hands on my hips again and gripped tightly. He pushed himself into me roughly again, making me cry out in pleasure. He began thrusting once more, his movements fast and more disorganized. I could hear him panting heavily, small grunts and moans escaping his mouth every few moments, while my voice was being pushed out with every pound. My wounds burned with pain, my legs shook with weakness and my mind felt hazy from all of the sensations mixing together. My hands clenched into fists and my back arched as I moaned out loudly. I felt my walls clam down on him harshly, my body turning weak from the climax crashing over me. Strade groaned in pleasure, digging his hands into my hips as I felt him orgasm as well, cumming deep inside me. We were both breathing heavily, my head dropping down from exhaustion. My body limped and fell to the floor as he pulled out, and I was too tired to move.

 

After a moment to recollect ourselves, Strade took me and re-tied me to the pole. The cold floor didn't bother me anymore, and my body was too weak to resist or even perk up when he spoke again. "You seem like you need a little help. Want me to patch you up, liebling?" he asked cheerfully, as if nothing happened just moments before. I nodded weakly, not even looking up at him. He went and brought a medkit, taking out a small curved needle and string. He poked the needle with his finger once, and looked at me. Placing the needle on my wounded thigh, he said "this is probably going to hurt", and pierced my skin. I sucked in a sharp breath, letting out a quiet and weak moan at the pain. He smirked at me, saying nothing as he sealed my wounds shut with the needle, pulling the string harshly at each seam. Very quickly the cuts on both my thighs and breasts had been sewn shut, and Strade put the needle back in the kit. "Oh! I almost forgot!" he said as he pulled out a small bottle, "alcohol!". He splashed the liquid sloppily on my wounds, causing me to yelp out and quiver in intense pain as i teared up a little, it was too much. "All better?" he asked me, kneeling down to look at my tearful face. I nodded, smiling weakly. He grinned, papping my face twice as he said "today was fun, liebling. I hope we can play again tomorrow", and stood up to walk over to the stairs.

 

As the lights went out, I felt my bodys exhaustion overwhelm me, and I passed out.


End file.
